Dark days and darker nights
by Edmund'sPrincess
Summary: What if Paul Lahote had a sister? What if she was a shifter like him? What if she imprinted on the most unlikely person? Read to find out what happens to Gwen Aspen Lahote, Paul's little sister. *Title subject to change*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is my new story! Hope you like it! I will be trying to update it at least once a week, but sometimes there may be more then one chapter a week. If anybody has any questions about the stories either put them in the review or PM me with them! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I claim to.**

* * *

"Gwen, you weren't listening again were you?" My older brother asked.

"Of course I was listening, I'm always listening. Now what did you say again Pauly?" I tore my gaze away from Embry and Seth, who were practice fighting in human form to look at Paul.

"I said you are training with me today. So go phase. Now," Paul ordered.

I sighed and walked into the shelter of the trees where the guys couldn't see me anymore. I slide down against one of the trees. Paul acts like he is the boss of me, but nobody has been acting that way. Not since our father. See our father took us away from our mother when Paul was eight and I was six. After a few months of being away from our mother, our father started drinking. Some nights he would get so drunk that he would come into Paul's room and then my room to wake us both up. Once we were awake he would start yelling at us. Paul would always talk back to him which made our father more mad then before. Normally it just led to more yelling but there was one night where it led to more.

***FLASHBACK* (In 3rd person)**

"Paul where's Daddy?" A six year old Gwen walked into Paul's room, holding her chocolate brown teddy bear close to her chest.

"I don't know Gweni, but I bet he will be back soon." Paul said from his bed where he was laying.

"Can I sleep in your room until Daddy gets back? I'm scared," Gwen asked with her bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah sure baby sis." Paul patted the spot next to him on his bed.

Gwen walked over and climbed into bed next to her older brother. She laid her head down on one of his pillows and fell asleep quickly.

About an hour later, Gwen was woken up to the sound of yelling. She opened her eyes and looked around. She did not see Paul anywhere in the room so she got up and walked out. Once in the hall the yelling got louder. She followed the noises until she saw her father and Paul in each other's faces, screaming. Suddenly their father grabbed Paul by the shoulder's and slammed him into the wall and started punching him repeatedly.

"Daddy! No! Leave him alone!" Gwen ran over to her dad and started hitting his legs trying to get him to let go of Paul.

As soon as her father let go of Paul, he smacked Gwen across the face. Gwen fell back and hit her head on the table before she hit the ground. Gwen passed out before her head hit the ground.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Gwen! Let's go! When I said go phase I meant go phase and then get your ass back out here!" I heard Paul yell from the clearing.

I sighed and quickly pulled off my black tank top, dark blue jean shorts, my black lace bra, and my black laces underwear. Once I had everything off I phased into my midnight black wolf form. I then trotted over to where Paul is and sat down in front of him waiting for his orders.

"Alright. I want you to pretend I'm a leech. Do not let me get past your defenses and no matter what do not let me get to the civilian." Paul orders and points to where Seth is sitting by a tree.

I growled and rushed Paul. Almost immediately Paul slammed his fist into my side. I yelped and then tried to bite him, which he easily dodged. He then managed to kick me in the stomach. Paul then rushed past me and grabbed Seth and pretended to bite his neck.

"Again Gwen. We are going to continue this until you manage to stop me effectively." Paul ordered.

This was going to be a long training session.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind running through my midnight black fur is one of my favorite feelings in the world. Being up in the Washington mountains makes running all the better. The peace and quiet is a nice change from the rowdiness of the pack. As much as I love all of them, sometimes I just need a break. A break from the noise, a break from the bickering, a break from my brother.

A break from...myself.

As I run I let the wolf take control and I slowly lose myself. I become the wild animal that is churning inside me.

The wolf catches the scent of some animal nearby. I'm helpless to stopping the wolf from getting what it wants and the wolf wants the hunt. The wolf slowly stalks forward its fur blending in with the pitch black night. It doesn't make a single sound as its paws touch the ground. About twenty feet in front of the wolf there is a herd of deer. The wolf bristles in preparation for the hunt. As it gets closer to the deer it sinks down into a crouch. The wolf slinks forward, moving silently along the ground towards its intended prey, the large buck. The wind blows and it freezes and makes sure its still downwind. After it waits and watches the herd to see if any of them bolt, the wolf begins slinking forward again. When it get to the edge of the trees and brush the wolf darts forward in blinding speed and takes down its target in one swift move. The wolf howls in the victory of its hunt and then tears into the animal. The wolf savors the meat that its tearing off the buck, chunk by chunk.

Once I've finished the deer I bury the carcass in the ground a few feet from the river bank. When I finish with that chore I walk over to the river and look down at my reflection. My fur is smooth and silky, but my eyes are wild and restless, the blue irises swirling with emotions.

Ferocity.

Fear.

Longing.

Longing to be free. Free from the hardships of every day life on the reservation. Longing to be able to have a better life. Longing to have a mother there to spoil me. Longing to have a father who actually cares. Longer to no longer be the way I am.

Longing to be normal.

The wolf bristles at my thoughts and retakes control from me. My mind blanks and any human likeness in my eyes disappears. My pupils expand taking over the blue I've come to know so well. I sit back on my haunches, throw my head back, and howl into the night sky. In the distance I can hear other wolves join in the howl. None of them realize what my howling is about though. None of them realize it is the wolf taking me over.


End file.
